A Day Without Regret
by StephyLynn
Summary: Marrying Raoul, Christine suddenly feels incomplete and wishes for her Angel once more. Not knowing whether or not it is a good idea, Christine seeks Erik out.
1. Prologue Tears of Yesterday

A Day Without Regret

Prologue

Christine sat quietly as she glared out the window, her mind smiling at the simplistic beauty of nature. It amazed her that some things in life could be beautiful, peaceful even and not be complicated. She could see the ocean from where she sat, the waves rustling back and forth… back and forth. A constant swirl of motion, _much like my life_, Christine mused.

Minuets before she had seen that the clock read 2 AM. She glanced over at the bed that was hers, the sheets a mess from previous events. Christine knew she should probably try to sleep, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything or at lease she didn't want to care about anything or anyone for that matter.

Raoul looked peaceful and she didn't dare disrupt his peace. She would not consider herself that cruel… that selfish. Inside she knew that was a lie, she was a selfish girl. Nothing more and nothing less. Everything she had ever done was in some way selfish.

Everything!

From using Erik as the Angel of Music to using Raoul as her knight in shining armor, she had willingly wrapped two men around her finger and pulled to her advantage. In her mind those things didn't compare to the one thing that she was most ashamed of. She had shown the most broken man alive compassion in exchange for her freedom.

He had indeed let her go, he'd given her a real chance to live, and Christine had left him to rot. To sink lower and lower into the hell that already consumed him only to drown in his sorrow. At times, it seemed like her fate had been written in the same script. For so long it seemed as if she had been drowning in her sorrow, her pain, and anguish.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but Christine knew something was missing. It was as if she was calling out for something… for someone. Lord help her, she didn't want it to be Erik. She didn't want for him to be the person she needed. After risking everything to get away from him, she finally admitted it to herself that she now wanted the key to go back.

The opportunity to go back.

What she wanted from him, she couldn't say. She just needed him…like he needed her.

"Christine- where have you gone?" Raoul's sleep filled voice called out to the darkness.

"I am right here Raoul." Christine said solemnly. "You needn't worry."

"Come back to bed, my darling." Raoul replied.

Christine felt the color drain from her face. She didn't want to lie down; she didn't want to do anything other than sit staring at the ocean thinking about Erik, but she knew she couldn't do that. Slowly, she rose from her seat and walked over to the bed. Sliding underneath the covers and situating herself into a comfortable position, she felt Raoul's arm drape itself around her, pulling her closer to him.

"What are you even doing up? I would have guessed you to be tired." He cooed softly.

"I was just thinking." She answered. "It has been a long day."

"Yes, a long and beautiful day." Raoul replied. "It is not everyday that one gets to marry the love of their life."

Christine smiled at the darkness, a fat tear falling down her face. "No, its not everyday that something like that happens."

**A/N I am starting a new story! Yeah! I would appreciate if you would review. Tell me if you like the sound of it all. **

**Thanks,**

**Stephanie**


	2. Longing for What Was

Ch. 1 Longing for What Was

Months had gone by and the emptiness Christine felt still remained. The hole in her heart only seemed to be growing each and every minuet. She hadn't been back to the Opera Populair since before her wedding.

The thought depressed her to the core.

Her wedding trip had only been somewhat enjoyable. Visiting places she had never seen before, places with no emotional memories, had served to be quite fun. With each new place, she felt like layers of her life had been peeled off her, but upon returning to Paris the memories of hurting Erik came flooding back and she couldn't helped but be consumed. Raoul was oblivious to her depression for the most part. It seemed that he had only planned to spend their wedding trip in one place.

The bedroom.

He didn't care to see the sights, he didn't care to go here or there, and he certainly didn't care about taking his lovely wife to any romantic spots. All he wanted to do was make love. At first Christine had found the act to be very enjoyable. The feeling of his skin on hers, his lips going places she had never imagined, and their limbs intertwining in pure ecstasy, it was something she knew she could get used to.

Although she had at first not completely understood the feelings of desire, but now that she had, all she could do was wonder how Erik would be in bed. Christine couldn't help but imagine him doing things to her that Raoul probably wouldn't dare. Things she knew she would never object to. She fantasized about how it would feel to have him touch her like a husband touches his wife and kiss her like a man kisses the woman he loves. She dreamed about the passion they held for each other and the love it could possibly create. She knew that it was a sin and in the eyes of God she had already committed adultery.

Yes… making love with Raoul had proved to be quite enjoyable at first, but now it just annoyed her. Christine preferred to not spend all her free time on her back or she preferred to not spend all her free time on her back with a man she didn't want on top of her.

She hated herself at times. She was bitter and reclusive, but her heart or at least that part of it that counted just didn't care. She truly did love Raoul with more feeling that she actually considered herself capable of.

But the fact remained that she still longed for another.

"Darling?... What is the matter with you?" Raoul's voice broke through her thoughts.

Christine, taken out of her trance, looked over at Raoul startled. He looked so perfect… sitting looking over some business papers. His hair was tied back and his blue eyes sparkled brilliantly. Wearing his trousers and his shirt sleeves. He really was the picture of perfection.

"Oh- what? I guess I was just thinking"

Raoul chuckled heartedly, pushing the papers aside. "Thinking rather intensely?"

"I suppose." Christine replied as her knee started to shake.

"You seem sad." Raoul said suddenly. "You've been this way since you left the opera."

Christine smiled at the concern that filled Raoul's voice. It hurt that he cared so much.

"I am still adjusting, that is all." She told him, looking out the window.

"To life without Erik?" Raoul asked.

He eyed her carefully and Christine was careful not to display too much emotion. The last thing she needed was Raoul knowing something that would break his heart. If anything, she didn't want Raoul to be hurt by how she was feeling. It wasn't not his fault, none of it was.

"Yes… to life without Erik and to life without the opera." Christine said agreeing.

Raoul smiled. "I can't blame you for missing him, I just can't understand why." Raoul replied, twirling the pen that occupied the space in his hand.

He knew that the masked man known as Erik would always be in his wife's heart, but at the time he thought he could oversee it. He figured that over time, Christine would let him go and she would one day be one hundred percent his. Since their marriage five months prior, it seemed that the lady he loved had become more drawn into herself. Often, he would find her sitting staring absent mindedly, looking to be deep in thought.

If he knew what his wife was always thinking, he would have died on the spot.

Christine took in a deep breath then let it out. She looked over at Raoul sympathetically. He didn't understand Erik's hold on her and now… it appeared he never would.

"He was the only person I could truly count on. Someone who helped me because they actually believed in me. He helped me when no one else felt the need to." Christine replied, thinking back on some of her conversations with the Angel of Music. She glanced over at Raoul. "I guess I just feel obligated to him."

Raoul stood up from where he had been sitting and walked over to stand behind his wife. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly began rubbing them. Christine couldn't help but close her eyes at the feeling. It was very nice. The tension from her thoughts had proved to be hard on her young body.

"You are quite tense!" Raoul exclaimed.

"Well… I haven't been getting much sleep!" Christine teased.

Raoul chuckled softly. "I suppose I am to blame for that."

She smiled and again, stared fixedly out of the window. Raoul leaned down and kissed he tenderly on the cheek.

"Christine, you know there isn't anything I wouldn't give you." Raoul whispered in her ear. "All you need to do is ask."

Christine felt her heart rise. She looked up at her husband of five months and felt like crying.

"Raoul, I don't need anything. I just wish to visit my family." Christine told him.

"Christine, I am your family." Raoul replied sadly.

"I want to see Meg and Madam Giry." Christine told him.

Raoul nodded. "Your wish is my command." He said. "I'll order the carriage to be brought up front."

Christine jumped into Raoul's arms with enthusiasm, her smile had not been so large and bright in so long, Raoul noted. If allowing her to be somewhere he would rather her not be made her happy, then so be it. Anything was worth her smiling like she was.

"Thank you Raoul. Oh, I have to go and get ready." Christine squealed as she gave him a tiny peck on the cheek.

Raoul smiled as he watched his wife run with excitement, out of the room.

OOOO

Deciding what to wear had never been a difficult thing for Christine, but today it was proving to be impossible. She knew why she cared so much and it appeared that her nerves had gone into overdrive and she couldn't shake that funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She had become so nervous that her fingers had gone numb.

After ten or so dresses, Christine finally decided on one. The color of blood red made her skin appear even paler than it already was. The cut was tasteful, coming off her shoulders to reveal a bit of cleavage. The short sleeves added to the look of curious beauty that the dress possessed. Her make up was light but her hair was wild. Her curls framed her face and made her look like a lady of sensuality.

The way Erik had preferred.

Christine had rather liked the dress when she bought it. It held a look of peculiarity that had stricken a nerve in Christine. The other thing that Christine had liked was that it was perfect for the months when the only type of weather was unbefitting for longer sleeved outfits. Christine was one that preferred to be comfortable, although the corset was doing little to help.

After making sure that she was completely presentable, she made her way down to the carriage Raoul had readied for her. It was only a fifteen minuet ride to the Opera Populair from the Château de Changy, but in those fifteen minuets so many thoughts ran through Christine's mind.

She was beyond thrilled to see Meg and Madam Giry, it had been ages since she had seen them last. That had been Phillip's doing. He had objected to them being at the wedding and of course, she had no say in the matter. She understood what it was that Phillip didn't like about her, she had not come from a noble family, she had been the Prima Donna in an opera house, and she was at the tender ripe old age of seventeen. Yes… she understood what it was that he didn't like about her, she just couldn't understand why he wouldn't get over it. Besides…there was nothing he could do about it now.

Then there was Erik. She couldn't say exactly what it was that she felt for the man, mainly because she didn't know herself. But from the moment she had said "I Do", she thought about Erik at almost every waking moment she could. She wondered what it was that he was doing…had he remained at the opera? Had he died within the cellars? Had he moved on to look ahead at a life without her?

So many questions plagued Christine's mind, but she wanted to know only one thing. Was he still in love with her?

At times she knew she didn't deserve to know.

Christine looked out the window to see the Opera Populair come into view. The closer she came to it, the larger it appeared to be. Feeling at bit lightheaded, Christine took in deep breaths. Being calm would probably do her well.

**A/N Here is chapter 1. I hope that who ever reads this chapter will review because it will give me tons of motivation to pop out more chapters. This story might take me awhile, but believe me when I say that I will finish it. Thanks to the people who reviewed the prologue. I was so happy to hear that some of yall liked it. If any of you read When Fate Intervines, I plan to get the next chapter out sometime this week. **

**Thanks a lot,**

**Stephanie**


	3. Finally Home

**A/N To the people who have hung on…here you go. I am so sorry that this chapter has taken me so freakin long. But here it is. I will finish this story. It might take awhile because I don't have a lot of time to write, but it will get done. I am really excited about this one. Send me yall's feedback and let me know what you like, what you don't like. Please Review.**

**Stephanie Lynn**

Ch. 2

A sense of nostalgia overcame her as she took in the sights of her old home. This had been her sanctuary…yet it had also been her prison. It once was a place where she could escape the pressure and fear of regular life by putting herself in a complete other world, but once the curtain was drawn and the lights were put out she went back to living a nightmare. Her feelings toward the Opera Populair were very bittersweet and those were feelings she couldn't put aside.

Yes, it all remained exactly like it had been. The only difference between then and now was that she was no longer the Prima Donna. A has been to some probably. As she pondered the thought she did not know what to feel. Happiness at what she once had, sadness from it now being over? She just didn't know. Performing was all she had ever known, the only thing that she had actually had talent for.

No matter what she was currently feeling or regretting she knew she had to push all the negativity aside. She was married now and it would do her best to not forget it.

Walking in on rehearsals, Christine silently made her way down the aisle. She smiled at the scene before her for it was just as she left it. Madam Giry was yelling incessantly at the ballerinas to get dancing or face serious punishment. Those ballerinas in turn were laughing and joking around paying no attention to their instructor. The two managers were in their usual sport of looking on intently at the girls in tights and if she guessed correctly, Erik was probably watching above somewhere in his place of hiding.

It had truly remained the same.

"CHRISTINE!"

Christine turned around to face her very best friend. A sense of overwhelming joy consumed her body and heart. Picking the hem of her dress off the floor, she raced over to embrace the girl she considered her sister.

_This is where I belong_, Christine thought to herself.

"Christine! Oh- I have missed you so much" Meg cried squeezing Christine as hard as her tiny arms would allow. She hadn't seen her friend in so long. Meg wanted so much to be angry at Christine for not being around, but Meg knew the staples society was putting on Christine. She was helpless and Meg understood that.

Christine suddenly felt the urge to cry. She hadn't seen Meg in almost half a year. She was just so happy.

"Goodness, I am just so thrilled to see you! You have no idea as to how much I have missed you." Christine exclaimed.

Meg pulled away to look at her best friend. She smiled. "I think I have some idea." Meg teased.

Christine giggled at her friend's playfulness. She had gone too long without seeing Meg.

"Come, you need to say hello to maman." Meg told her.

The two girls walked hand in hand as they approached the stage. Christine couldn't help but laugh at the look of complete frustration that covered Madam Giry's face. She remembered the times when it was her actions that had caused that look to appear. Although, her affairs were a little more complicated than performing a simple thirty two count routine.

"NO, NO, NO. YOU ARE DOING IT ALL WRONG!" Madam Giry screamed. "Maybe if you would stop playing around and concentrate you could then ge-."

Her voice caught in her throat when she glanced over at Meg suddenly realizing Christine stood right behind her. Her expression of frustration melted into one of absolute joy.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! My darling!" She squealed as she held her arms out and open for Christine. "I have missed you so." She said and she had. Madam Giry felt her heart lift at seeing Christine's pretty face. She had felt burdened for so long not knowing how her adoptive daughter was. Christine truly had no one within Raoul's family that she could confide in, so seeing that she was now back at the opera made Madam Giry confident that Christine would be able to let her know if life was not going her way.

Christine ran into her adoptive mother's arms and squeezed her tightly with a smile on her face the entire time. She felt happy and safe. Two things she hadn't felt in so long. Madam Giry pulled back to take in the sight of her adoptive daughter. She looked like physical perfection, she always had, but a mother knows when things are wrong and Madam Giry could see it in Christine.

"Are we done?" Jammes asked eager to end rehearsals.

"Away with all of you." Madam Giry said waving her hand to dismiss them. Turning back to Christine she began. "I was beginning to wonder when you would be visiting us. We have missed you. ALL of us."

Christine nodded her head in understanding and shame. She knew perfectly well who Madam Giry was referring to. She was beyond happy to know that he was alive. She looked back up at Madam Giry and although her head was saying no, her heart was crying yes. She had to ask.

"Is he okay?" Her face conveyed the past months concern and shame that she had been feeling. Christine had thought that when she left the opera that her feelings toward Erik, what ever they may be, would disappear. As it turned out, her feelings only intensified and she became increasingly curious as to whom Erik really was. She knew him and every secret he held, but now she really wanted to know him and she couldn't figure out why.

"Alive, yes. Okay, no." She replied comfortingly rubbing Christine's shoulder. Madam Giry could see the concern in Christine's eyes, concern she had never seen before. For some reason this unnerved her.

Christine nodded. "I don't know what to say." She said.

Madam Giry smiled. "Nothing, you need not say a word. He is not your responsibility." She said. "He never was."

Christine couldn't say anything. It hurt too much to try to speak for herself. Erik was a mess. She didn't know why it shocked her. He had been a mess even when she was in his life, but even then she had felt some responsibility for Erik. They were each others shoulders to cry on. They had been friends.

"How was the wedding? Beautiful?" Madam Giry asked changing the subject. "Elegant? Fun? You do know I was not invited."

Christine couldn't help but burst into tears. "I know. I am so sorry, bu- but Phillip wouldn't allow you to come, an- and Raoul didn't do a thing. I was so de- depressed." Christine sobbed.

Megs eyes grew from seeing her young friend so upset. She sympathetically rubbed Christine's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. "It is okay Christine. You don't have to cry. We understand it was out of your hands." Meg told her understandingly.

Christine grabbed Meg's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I wanted you to be my maid of honor." She said smiling. "And you!" Christine exclaimed turning to face Madam Giry. "I wanted you to give me away. I wanted you to walk me down the aisle."

Madam Giry smiled and very motherly caressed Christine's cheek. "It is all in the past. Besides, you know who your true family is. That is all that matters."

"Yes, that is all that matters." Christine replied, more to herself than anyone.

OO

His eyes scanned the theater. He noticed the dancers were no longer practicing, but he couldn't figure out why. He sat in a little corner of the theater, hidden. He was just making sure things were going like planned. He may have lost everything he had ever cared about, but his music…his theater; those two things were still here. He would be damned if anyone was to take those things away from him.

Then he saw her.

He had spent the past six months trying desperately to ease his pain. To make the memory of her fade. But he knew that even if he were to have taken his life he wouldn't have ever forgotten Christine. He knew it wasn't possible. Therefore, he figured if he couldn't forget her, then he would just be numb. He would stop feeling altogether. He hadn't wanted much of what the world had to offer before Christine, he surely didn't want anything it had to offer after her. All he really wanted now was to live out the rest of his days in solitude feeling nothing.

But the sight of her in the dress she was wearing and her hair down and as wild as it was, well…it was enough to make him want her all over again. He loved her.

And that was all there was to it.

OO

"Madam de Changy!" A voice exclaimed.

Christine turned around in the direction the voice hand come from and was a little shocked to see M. Andre approaching her. She smiled as best she could. "M. Andre, how lovely it is to see you once more."

He smiled at her kindness. "I must admit. I never really expected to see you here again…willingly."

"Well I suppose it is just in my blood. I just can't keep away." Christine told him softly. It was true though, she couldn't keep away. Not even if she wanted to.

M. Andre smiled again and decided to change the subject. "I read about your wedding in the paper. Ocean side. Very nice." He complimented her.

"Thank you." Christine replied.

"Considering I never really expected to see you here, I was actually pondering the idea of calling on you at your home so I could have a word with you and your husband. I just have a few things to discuss. Some propositions if you will." He told her. Madam Giry looked between the two conversing figures with curious eyes. She had no idea as to what M. Andre wanted and to be truthful…she was scared to find out.

"Propositions?" Christine questioned him skeptically.

"Yes, I would very much like to speak with you and your husband." M. Andre told her again.

Christine smiled, curious as to what her former employer wanted from her. "Of course. You can stop bye sometime tomorrow so Raoul and I can speak with you. 11 sounds good, would you say not?" She asked.

"Wonderful! I will see you then." He replied as he bowed and walked away.

Meg smiled at her friend in curiosity. "What do you think it is that he wants?"

Christine turned to face Meg with a look of absolute uncertainly. "I really have no idea."


	4. The Tide That Carries Us Back

**A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think of the basic outline so far. I hope to make this story really fantastic so your help would me the world to me. I love criticism, but don't be rude.**

**Please review**

**Stephanie Lynn **

Ch. 3

Christine nervously paced back and forth through the foyer of her home. So many thoughts were flying through her head, but she just hoped that this meeting would have nothing to do with Erik. She didn't need stress caused by him added to her already hectic life. M. Andre would be there soon, but she couldn't stop the strange feeling that was running through her veins.

_You are probably worrying over nothing,_ her mind mused. M. Andre had said he wanted to make a proposition to her husband and her. A proposition consisting of what? She did not know.

"You know that you look absolutely adorable when you worry!" Raoul told her standing in one on the entrance ways that lead to the mansions many corridors.

He looked perfectly handsome where he stood. His hair was pulled back nicely, but a couple of strands hung loosely next to his face making him look relaxed. His blue eyes were shining so brightly and his skin looked beautifully golden. He wore his normal attire of casual yet sophisticated clothing.

"I am not worried about anything!" Christine exclaimed far too unbelievable for even herself to believe it.

Raoul smiled, not being able to control his amusement, at his wife. "Really...Yes, I think I believe you now. You aren't worried about anything at all." He said sarcastically.

Christine, letting herself relax a bit, smiled at her silliness. "I am a nervous wreck…aren't I?" Christine asked embarrassed.

"Tell your husband what has you so worried." Raoul said as he moved closer to her. He embraced Christine and squeezed her tight. He knew what she was worried about because it truth, he too was worried about the same thing. He just wanted Christine to know that he loved her and if it came down to it…he would fight for her heart all over again.

Christine pulled away to look her husband in the eyes. She smiled when she thought about how he had always been with her. Helping her and guiding her with all the love and support a person could want or need. "Okay, so I am very worried, but what if he has to ask us something dreadful. What if Erik has done some other heinous act and they want us to help fix his mistake. What then?" She cried.

Raoul would do his best to hide his fear. Christine needed him to be strong for her. He smiled and rubbed her arms in a soft manner. Smiling he began. "Then we deal with the problem the best way we can. I also don't believe Erik would do that. He let you go, remember. There isn't much more to it."

"You think so?" Christine asked. Her doubt was clearly expressed, but he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know so, so stop over reacting and be the normal happy, pleasant Christine that I love and adore oh so much." Raoul told her as he pulled her into another hug.

Christine smiled at Raoul's chest. "Thank you my love. You always know what to say to make me feel better." Christine replied.

"Yes I do." Raoul said agreeing.

Christine smiled and was about to playfully give a rebuttal when a knock was heard at the door. Christine felt her body tense up. She looked over at the door then slowly she turned to look at Raoul.

Looking down at Christine he gave her another reassuring smile. "Go to my study and wait. I will escort M. Andre there myself." Raoul told Christine as he gave her bottom a light tap to send her on her way.

Walking away, Christine chuckled at her husband's playfulness. She walked silently to Raoul's study thinking about what M. Andre could possibly want. She wanted to know so badly that it was killing her and even though she had been curious about Erik the past five or six months that she had been married, she prayed the news had nothing to do with him.

She came to two wooden doors and quietly opened one to enter a very plain and boring room. Raoul's study was never a place she enjoyed being in for too long. She always felt like the dull colors and furniture was sucking the life and happiness out of her. Sadly she walked over and sat in one of the chairs that sat in front of Raoul's desk. She looked around the room once more and took in a deep breath. Here she was…sitting…waiting…with nothing to do.

_Of course you have something to do,_ her mind quipped, _you are waiting to know what M. Andre wants from Raoul and you._

Christine shook her head at her mind's sarcastic comment. Trying to calm herself, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Suddenly she was in a different place, a place she could only dream of now…

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation…"

Christine could hear Erik's voice…calling to her…caressing her softly and sweetly. She could see his eyes boring into her body reading the deep layers of her soul. She missed the look of undeniable love that Erik gave her even when she did not deserve it. Erik was something she could believe in even when she knew he wasn't there.

It was his love for her that made it all so believable because no matter what she did she knew Erik would always love her.

"Christine! Christine!" Raoul's voice broke through her vivid hallucination.

Christine opened her eyes to meet the bright blue sparklers of her husband, Raoul de Changy. She smiled, hoping Raoul couldn't see the flushing of her face. She looked over to see M. Andre smiling at the young couple, alarmed that she had forgotten he was there for that single moment she stood up and bowed politely.

"Excuse me, it's lovely to see you again M. Andre." Christine said cheerfully.

Andre smiled in delight. "I would just like to say that I am thrilled that the two of you have agreed to meet with me." He said to Christine and Raoul.

Raoul smiled back, showing that he was ready to get down to business. "Yes, we did agree to take a meeting with you. So now let's get down to business."

Andre smiled and nodded. "Yes, let's begin."

Raoul went and sat behind his desk while Andre took the seat next to Christine. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he finally began to talk.

"I would like to start off saying that without you Madam de Changy, the opera is not doing as well as it could." Andre began nervously. "That is why I want to formally invite you back to the opera as our Prima Donna."

Christine felt her mouth drop open; she had not been expecting that. She couldn't believe what she had just been asked…a chance to go back to the opera, her home. She looked over at Raoul and could see the surprise in his eyes. He looked at her and she could see that he was asking her what she thought. Unsure of how to answer him she looked back at Andre, but she was speechless.

Andre could see the conflict of the young couple. "I know that this is a lot to ask of you. I mean after all that happened, but I believe that you could help bring back the former fame of the Opera Populair." He told them. "People miss your voice."

Christine looked back at Raoul. "What should I do?" She asked.

Raoul ran his hand over his head with a dazed expression. "I am not really sure."

"I know that women of your station don't usually work in opera houses or work altogether, but we would be willing to pay very handsomely. Everything you ask for…you will get." Andre told her. "To ask something else of your family, we would like to also invite the de Changy family back as patrons of the opera."

This time it was Raoul's mouth that flew open.

Andre smiled nervously. "Please take a few days to think it all over and then you can let me know." He said standing up. "I think I should be going now."

"I will walk you out." Raoul replied as he too stood up.

"It was nice to see you again M. Andre." Christine said as he and Raoul began for the door.

"It was nice to see you also, Madam de Changy. Please just come by the opera once you have made a decision." Andre said to both Christine and Raoul

"Yes, we will let you know soon enough." Raoul said.

"Good day." Andre said and walked out the door with Raoul in tow.

Once she saw the door shut she flew out of her seat and began pacing around Raoul's study. What the hell was she going to do? She didn't know. If she went back to work she would see Erik again.

She knew she would because she didn't think she could perform every night on stage without his guidance.

But then again, if she went back to performing on stage the ladies of society would surely have some horrible things to say about her then. Not that they didn't already say mean things about Christine. She wanted to see Erik, but she didn't want to have to deal with society.

She could feel her heart breaking all over again. She knew what she had to do.

She was going home.

**Do you hear that little voice? Its saying to leave the authoress and review!**


	5. The Heart's Desires Come Full Circle

**A/N Here is another chapter for my story. I think this is a short one and it just kinda sets some stuff up, but read and review to tell me if you like where its all going. I would really appreciate it.**

**Thanks a lot,**

**Stephanie Lynn**

Ch. 4

"I just think that maybe you haven't thought this through, Christine." Raoul said as he tried to reason with his wife. He knew that performing was in his wife's blood and more importantly he understood it, but he was scared of going back to that wretched place. He was scared of the past repeating it self.

Christine looked up at him, her expression clearly showing her annoyance. She had decided that maybe going back to the opera would be good for her. She missed her craft and she had realized that there was nothing written in ink that said a lady of society couldn't work.

But when she told Raoul her choice he seemed to be a bit more apprehensive about it.

A bit upset with her husband, she cleared her throat before she began to speak. "Why are you arguing with me over my decision? YOU were the one who said that maybe my being so down was from my absence at the opera. You _monsieur_ are the man who held the key that opened the door." Christine said getting up from where she sat in Raoul's study and began to walk past him.

Raoul, rubbing at hand over his frustrated face, followed behind Christine. "I advised you to go and visit, not to work there again. Why do you even want to work? You know what kind of rumors are going to be spread when this becomes public information? I think I am going to have a heart attack." He said so helplessly.

Walking into their bedroom Christine smiled at her husband's dramatics. "It is a good thing that Andre didn't offer you the position of Diva." Christine teased.

As stressed as Raoul was, he couldn't help but smile at his wife's playfulness. Even when things got confusing she found ways to help make him come back down to earth.

"Don't patronize me." He mumbled.

Christine could still see the forbidding in Raoul's eyes. Turning serious once more she walked over and placed both of the tiny hands on his broad shoulders. "Raoul, I am asking you to understand me. Acting, dancing, and _singing_…it's all in my blood and there is nothing in this world that can describe how I feel when I am doing those three things. I am just not happy when I am off stage. I love you so much and I love the life you have given me, but I miss it. It's where I truly belong." She pleaded.

Raoul gazed into his wife's eyes and saw that there was nothing he could do to change her mind. This was what she wanted and he had certainly never denied her anything before. Smiling at her, he cupped her cheeks in his hands and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Okay!" he replied. "Tomorrow we will go and tell M. Andre that you have accepted his offer."

Christine couldn't help but jump up and down as she hugged her husband. She was so happy and she knew she loved him more because of what he had just done for her.

"Thank you so much, Raoul!" She exclaimed. "You have no idea as to how happy you have just made me."

"It can't be that bad right?" Raoul told her. "I can say I am married to the Opera Populairs Prima Donna!"

O

Erik could feel the blood in his veins run cold. His heart had suddenly stopped beating and his body was no longer taking in any oxygen. _I am dying_, he thought to himself, _This has to be what it feels like to be dying_.

She had come back!

He had overheard M. Andre talking about how he had offered Christine de Changy the position as Prima Donna the day before and he, at the time, didn't know what to think or do. She was going to be the reining Diva once more. The woman he had molded, the voice HE had created… she was going to be around all the time now and he knew that try as he might, he would have to come up and listen to the most heavenly voice on earth. It scared the living daylight out of him.

Just looking at her angelic face had caused wounds he thought were starting to heal bleed. He felt like his heart was being ripped apart for the inside out. He looked at her smiling face and saw that she was looking at her handsome husband. He despised Raoul de Changy for everything he was and everything he had because everything Raoul was or had was everything Erik had ever wanted. The sight of it caused him to become physically sick. He couldn't stand to see that, it hurt his heart too much.

He was still a heartbroken man.

He saw the young couple walk down to the manager's office hand in hand. Suddenly he felt an immense amount of anger at the young singer. She had left him for dead. She had left him to deal with the pain of his broken past offering no help to fix it. He smiled sadistically to himself. He would get revenge, one way or another.

OOO

"So... you care accepting my offer? Both of them?" M. Andre asked.

"Yes! I am accepting the position offered and Raoul too is accepting the offer made to him." Christine said gaily.

Andre was thrilled to hear this. He had worried about the opera's success after Christine had left for it had been at its peak when she was the one singing. Now it seemed his problems were gone.

"Oh- I am so excited to hear this." M. Andre said enthused. "You have no idea how happy people will be to see that two beloved people of this family are back."

"It is of no trouble; in fact it is a pleasure to be associated with the opera once again." Raoul told him. "Besides, I look forward to seeing my Little Lotte up on stage again."

"So do the rest of Paris." M. Andre added in.

"Darling?" Christine chimed in. "I want to go find Meg so I can tell her the good news."

"Go ahead, my love. I will just stay here so I can look over and discuss what the contracts contain." He replied.

Christine smiled and turned to leave.

OO

Christine had really meant to go find Meg, but for some reason she had found herself in a more familiar place. She had come back to where it all started. The little, secluded chapel looked untouched. _No one has been down here in months_, Christine thought to herself as she looked upon the accumulation of dust. Even before she had left, she had been the only one to really make use of it.

This was the place where her Angel of Music first spoke to her.

"I know you are there, Erik. Hiding in the darkness. I am sorry for it all, I really am." She called out.

Erik stood motionless. He hadn't expected her to do that. He hadn't even expected her to come down to the chapel. He was shocked that she had even expected him to be there. He would have guessed that she no longer cared, but he didn't have the guts to say anything. All he could do was stand there staring at her as she continued to talk.

"I am sorry that you won't speak to me. I don't blame you. I know you are there, Erik. I am coming back to work. Your dream for me is coming true! Good God, I don't even know what to say to you." Christine told him, tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

Christine stared out before her and sighed. She knew he was there… she could sense his overwhelming presence. Others may have not been able to detect him, but Christine could. She was ashamed that she had driven him to be so scared. He was like a wounded animal, scared to trust any breathing, living thing. She would just have to wait.

For what?

She wasn't sure, but she knew that Erik wouldn't stay away for too long. That she was sure of that. Christine stood up, dusted herself off and made for the door way of the chapel. She turned around to take one more look at the empty secluded space.

"I would like to see you." Christine called out. "Very much so."

She turned and quietly disappeared up the stairs off to find Meg. She didn't know if he would want to see her, but at least she could say that she had tried. She had tried to reach out to him, to let him know that she thought of him and truly missed him. The rest of it was up to him.

Erik watched her leave the chapel in silence. The key to his existence wanted to see him…again. He knew he was still hurt by her, but he also knew that he still loved her more than anything. The truth was he wanted to see her too. Smiling out of pure happiness, he made his way back down to his home.

"Your wish is my command." He said softly.

**Reviewing is good for the soul or at least I believe it to be!**


	6. Our Concious Promise

**I know, I haven been gone for so long. But I am back and I have a nice long chapter filled with some suspense. I hope that you enjoy and please review to tell me what you think. I will try my hardest to update sooner. **

**Thank you so much,**

**Stephanie Lynn**

Ch. 5

The theater was alive with noise. People were walking around the stage talking loudly with excitement. They had all jumped when they had heard the news. Christine Daae had come back. The woman that contained _the_ voice of divine harmony was now the Opera Populair's diva! For the second time, but she was different this time around; she was nobility now and that did change a lot to some people. Although, she was also the girl surrounding the drama that was the Opera Ghost.

That was something that no one could let go.

"Drama is bound to start up again. How could it not?" One of the ballet girls said in a mischievous manner.

"But I thought that the Phantom was dead!" Another exclaimed.

"Maybe then he'll be a ghost. Not just some madman in a mask." The girl from before said in a cruel voice.

The other girl looked back appalled. "If he is dead, then you ought to have some respect. Do not mock the dead. It is a dangerous thing." She replied in a motherly tone.

"Don't be stupid." The girl replied rudely.

"I warned you." The other replied cautiously.

"What you are you girls talking about?!" Madam Giry asked as she caught wind of their conversation.

This was the last thing she wanted for both Erik and Christine. She knew that people wouldn't forget what happened with Christine Daae and the Opera Ghost. Stories about what had happened had been going around for months and it was ridiculous some of the fabrications people had come up with. Giry was certain that Erik had caught on to what was being said and she could only imagine what was going though his mind.

In truth she really didn't want to know. Erik's mind was a dangerous place. A place no human being, besides himself, ought to go.

No…she didn't want any of these stories to get back to either of them, let alone Christine. In truth, it was really Christine that Giry was worried about. Erik could handle the lies that people said. He had handled far worse realities in his life, rumors were nothing compared to what he had been through. But Christine, well her whole life had been one big lie. With Erik telling her that he was the Angel of Music sent by her dead father and Raoul making marriage sound like a bed of roses, lies had overpowered her whole life making her quite unsure of what to believe or what to want for that matter. She didn't think Christine could handle knowing that people were gossiping about Erik and her.

The girls looked at Giry in surprise. They had been told time and time again not to gossip. If they did they would be punished and they knew that Madam Giry was a woman that stayed true to her word. "Nothing Madam." The two girls chirped in unison.

"Go get ready for rehearsals." She told them coldly. They knew that today's rehearsal would be brutal. "And stop gossiping!" she screamed as they hurried off.

"Trouble already?" A cheerful voice of the past asked behind her shoulder.

Giry smiled turning to see the smiling face before her. Giry glowed inside from seeing Christine so… alive. She hadn't even performed yet, but she could already see the old, happy, pleasant Christine. She could tell that Christine was feeling much better about herself from the way she stood to the way she talked. Coming back to the opera was so far proving to be a wonderful thing. "It is nothing. Ready for your first day back?"

"About as ready as I will ever be." Christine replied back anxiously. It was true that she had been nervous, but not because she thought that the five months she was away had made her lose any bit of her talent. That hadn't been it, she was actually petrified by the thought that Erik would be watching.

It was his opinion that mattered and she couldn't help but want it.

"I tried talking to Erik yesterday." Christine added quickly trying to act nonchalant. She hadn't known whether or not she wanted anyone to know, but for some reason she wanted to see Madam Giry's reaction to her actions.

Christine cringed as she saw the expression that covered Giry's face. A dark shadow came over her as if she had just witnessed Satan rising up from the depths of Hell to come and rule the lush, vibrant world of the living. Giry had never looked so angry at Christine before, a look of pure horror covered her face. Christine suddenly felt the world crash down on her shoulders. She knew what was coming.

"Why... why would you do that Christine?" Giry shrieked in a whisper.

Giry could tell where this was all headed and she could not allow it. Her morals as a mother and teacher were telling her that this child standing before her need guidance fast. She would not let Christine mess up a life that was so perfect for her over a decision she herself had made many months ago. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at the young woman accusingly.

"I don't know why!" Christine exclaimed in the childish voice that she had often used when Erik had run her life. "I miss him. He was by my side for so long and well… I don't know who I am without him. It is tearing me apart, but maybe I need him in my life." Christine said as she thought about the words that she was saying.

Erik was like an emotion, a feeling that was running rampant within her and she knew that no single person could just shake off a certain emotion or feeling. She knew she wouldn't be able to shake off Erik for as long as the heart within her chest carried a steady beat. His music flowed through her veins and rested within her soul. Maybe she did need him in her life.

Giry was not amused by the girl's sudden epiphany. "Christine! Erik is a dangerous man. You know all of this. You know what he has done and what he is capable of. He is not a good man like Raoul is." Giry said frantically trying to get Christine to make sense of her feelings.

Christine couldn't help but be angry at that statement. Everyone judged and she was so sick of it. Everyone judged Erik to be a bad man because he had committed a few crimes. People judged her as well for being a chorus girl when she married Raoul. Everyone had stipulations, but that was no reason in her mind to have a final judgment on someone's character.

"Yes, I know that he had done some bad things, but Erik **is** a decent man." Christine argued back. If no one would defend him, she would. Giry nodded along, shocked that her words had gotten such a rise out of Christine. "I just can't help it Madam Giry. I want him back in my life."

The look that coved Christine's face was one of complete and utter sadness. Christine hadn't felt like herself in so long and just the thought of Erik made her feel happy like she had at one time been. She remembered when he would take her down to his home and play music for her.

Music that he had created just for her.

It had made her feel special because she knew that Erik hardly went the distance for anything other than his music.

"What ever you are thinking, forget it quickly." Madam Giry told her in a cautious voice.

"Talk to him for me!" Christine asked. "Tell him all I want to do is talk."

Giry looked at her with a look of pure and utter disbelief. She would not do that, not even for Christine. "I love you my dear girl, but I won't do that. You made your choice a long time ago."

Christine nodded. She understood. "I know, but your opinion won't stop me. I have to talk to him."

"Go rehearse." Giry told her in a frenzied voice. "It would be wise to go to confession Christine. You thoughts are sinful."

Christine turned and rolled her eyes as she walked away ready to go warm up her scales. Madam Giry watched the young woman walk away and hoped to God that she wouldn't do anything foolish, but she could already tell that trouble was brewing.

OO

Christine was always sad when rehearsals ended. She always felt so at home on stage, as though nothing in the world could touch her while she poured her soul out through song. She also knew that she felt so at home within the walls of the Opera Populair. It was probably because she had ventured every single inch of the building when Erik had taken her on long walks to explore the domain that he called his own.

She missed Erik.

"What is it that you want to say to me?" A familiar voice asked in Christine's left ear.

Christine's whole body froze at the sound of that voice. She knew whose voice that was. She would know that voice from death to eternity. She turned to see if anyone was behind her, but she turned to find no one. All she saw were the remaining company members that had yet to leave.

"Christine, you can't see me." Erik finally told her. He had wanted to talk to her for so long, but he wanted to have a little fun with her first. "Why don't you go to your dressing room and we can talk there?"

Christine nodded dumbly. "Okay." She whispered.

Anxiously ready to speak with Erik, Christine practically ran to her dressing room. She had hoped that Erik would talk to her, but a part of her didn't think he would actually make an effort. Erik was not a forgiving man. Once she was in her dressing room she turned and locked the door. She didn't want any interruptions.

"So what is it that you want?" Erik asked getting right to the point.

Christine's brow furrowed in confusion. "Wait… are you not going to come out?" She asked him.

"No." Erik answered.

"Why?" She cried.

"Because I don't want to be in the same room with you." He told her honestly.

Christine felt a small amount of rage rise up in her gut. "Then why talk to me at all, Erik?" She hissed at him. "If you can't even stand beside me then why even attempt to speak with me?"

Erik was surprised that she snapped at him. The Christine that he knew was never that bold. "I would have been content to stand next to you for the rest of my days here on Earth, but you chose instead to abandon me. That was your choice and I let you go. I made a promise that I wouldn't bother you ever again so I will have you know that talking to you is pushing it. What do you want?!"

"I **want** to see you!" Christine replied back haughtily. "Damn it, Erik. Let me see you!"

Erik looked at the woman he once, hell, the woman he still considered his angel. She had changed over the past months that she had been gone. That he was certain of. She was like a caterpillar that had made its cocoon and now was a beautiful butterfly. She had matured and he realized that he found her so much more sensually sexy now that she was more grown up.

Deciding there was no use in it, he decided that showing himself couldn't hurt. Opening the mirror slowly, he walked out and felt the cool air hit the visible side of his face. Christine was shocked at his appearance. He was like perfection incarnate.

She knew that her leaving had damaged Erik beyond repair, but she was surprised that he was still that put together enough to keep up his appearance. From what she had heard the Opera Ghost hadn't made a single demand since before _Don Juan_.

"You look nice." Christine said softly.

Erik's face was emotionless. "Do not compliment me." He blurted out. "What do you want?"

Christine felt a lump in her throat form. He was being so cold. "I just wanted to see you. To tell you that I missed you." Christine told him honestly. "I have thought about you an awful lot these past few months."

"I have thought about you a lot also." He replied.

Christine was surprised at his honesty, but she decided to take this as a good sign of what their future could hold. "I want to see you."

"What?" Erik asked confused at her statement.

"Erik! We can still be friends. You know me like no one else does." She said.

Erik smiled at her. She made it sound so simple. "You are playing with fire, Christine."

Christine returned the smile with a hint of something in her eyes. "Maybe," She replied. "but that is a risk I am willing to take."

Erik nodded. "I will be back tomorrow." He said as he turned to leave.

"Do you promise?" Christine asked.

Erik turned back to look into her blue orbs. "Yes, I promise."

**Reviewing is good for the soul? Maybe not, but it is good for the author!**


	7. Return of the Ghost

**A/N Oh my goodness. I have not updated in such a long time. I hope that I still have readers out there who will be willing to review. I promise that updates will start coming more regularly. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Please, please review. **

**Love,**

**Stephanie Lynn**

**Ch. 6 **

**Return of the Ghost**

Christine felt her cheeks go red. She felt like she had a big mark on her forehead showing she was a traitor. A traitor? Technically she had done nothing wrong, but she felt scared. She was scared that Raoul would see her hidden desire. Her desire for Erik! She took a deep breath and quietly walked into her room. She saw Raoul sitting on their bed reading a book.

He looked happy.

He smiled when he saw her walk in. He hadn't seen her since this morning and he had really missed seeing her smiling face. "How was rehearsal?" He asked merrily.

"Hello darling. It was fine, nothing out of the ordinary. I am just happy to be home." She told him as she sat down at her vanity to remove her jewelry.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" He asked raising his eyebrows. He knew she was worried that because she was back that he would assume that she was again in danger, but he couldn't help himself. He needed to make sure she would be alright when he was not around. He could see the look of annoyance that crossed her face when he asked her. He realized that he was starting to upset her.

"No Raoul. Nothing other than singing, dancing, and yelling went on." She lied. She was surprised at how easily it all came out.

"Who yelled?" He asked chuckling, hoping to keep the conversation light.

"Does it really matter?" She hissed at him. "All you care about is making sure Erik leaves me alone. Be honest, you know you don't care about what I did at rehearsals. You just want to know if he tried talking to me or worse, if he tried to convince me to love him again."

Christine felt her cheeks go deep red. She hadn't meant to snap at Raoul, but she did. He had no reason to suspect anything. Erik had told her that she was free and if anything, Erik was a man of his word. At least when it came to her he was a man of his word. Christine felt the blood in her veins begin to sizzle when her eyes looked at Raoul's horrified face. She would have loved nothing more than to tell him she had talked to Erik, but she couldn't do that.

Raoul felt his chest tighten when he heard those words come out of her mouth. He wondered why her reaction had been so hostile. _That place changes her_, a little voice told him. He could tell that she was different from when she left home this morning. Something about being at the opera house made Christine more…dark. He got up from where he was sitting on their bed and went over a kneeled down to level with her. He cupped one of her cheeks and gently caressed her.

"Of Course it matters. I wouldn't ask if none of it mattered." He explained. "Christ Christine, I care too much not to ask."

Christine looked at him with confused eyes. "If you care you would forget about him. Why can't you just forget him? If anyone is keeping him alive in this marriage it is you." She told him as a tear escaped his eyes. She didn't want Erik to be apart of Raoul anymore. Erik had only been apart of Raoul's life for a short time, but he had been apart of Christine's for as long as she could remember. They were two entirely different people and she loved them both for entirely different reasons.

Raoul nodded knowing she wouldn't just accept his answer. She was going to fight with him. He ran a hand through his hair and for a split second wanted to pull it out.

"How do you expect me to forget a man who kidnapped you, who practically killed me? Tell me Christine! How do I forget about everything that happened to us? Everything that happened to you!" He exclaimed.

Christine took his hand in hers and moved it away from her face. She stood up and turned to go to the restroom.

"Christine!" Raoul called after her surprised that she was being so difficult and rude.

Christine turned to face him. "I don't know how you should forget Erik, but I suggest that you do so. Fast."

With that said, she turned and walked away from him.

Phillip looked at his brother's grim expression. Something was bothering him. "You look down, brother."

Raoul heard Phillip's voice, but he couldn't say exactly what had been said. He looked over at his brother in confusion. "Did you say something Phillip?" Raoul asked not really caring if ignoring him had been rude.

"Yes, I was just saying that you looked down. Is something the matter?" He asked his brother.

"Everything is the matter! I am a bloody patron for the bloody Opera Populair again! Christine is the damn Prima Donna and I know it is only a matter of time before Erik is once again in our lives! Yes, Phillip, everything is the matter!" Raoul cried out. His face was red from all the pent up anger he had held onto for the past few days. He wasn't angry at Christine and he knew he wasn't angry at Erik, although he wanted to be. He didn't really know who he was angry at, he was just angry.

Phillip couldn't help but chuckle at his younger brother's dramatics. "I told you she was trouble. Great for a mistress, but she is not noble wife material." Phillip said hoping his point was finally made.

"Would you get off Christine not being suitable?! There is nothing you can do about the two of us! We are already married!" Raoul practically shouted at his brother.

"Of course there is something you can do. You can leave her. Just get off it, let her go off with that disfigured monster." Phillip said causally. He couldn't help but smile at his brother's naivety "I think you know what is happening."

"Stop Phillip!"

"Why deny it anymore? She loves him and you know it." Phillip kept on not really caring if he was hurting his brothers feelings. Raoul needed to hear the truth. "Her heart lies with him, brother. As much as you would like to believe otherwise, I think she really does love him."

Raoul could feel the tears well up in his eyes. Over the past months, parts of him had truly wondered whether Christine loved him or…that monster. There were times when he believed the latter, but he could never face the reality of it. What would he do if it were true? He always pushed those thought away. Christine loved him. Raoul was sure of it.

"Christine's heart lies with me and no one else. I am certain." Raoul spat out at his brother.

Phillip nodded knowing he needed to stop pushing. His face was set with a heartsore expression and he suddenly felt a lump form in his throat. "I do hope that you are right, Raoul. I really do."

OOO

"So, the newlyweds are fighting? That can not be a good sign, Christine." Meg teased Christine as they sat onstage watching as the others rehearsed.

Christine looked around her carefully and motioned for Meg to come closer. "We were arguing about Erik." She whispered.

Christine glanced around once again, hoping to make sure that she had not been overheard. Her problems were not something she needed projected to everyone. She was also being extra careful because she had a strange feeling in her stomach, one she had not received in a few months. She could feel him. Erik's presence was something Christine had always been able to sense and she also knew that his hearing was unparallel to any others. The fact that her husband and she were having issues about him was something she didn't want him knowing about.

"Why, Christine? You have not seen or spoken to Erik since _Don Juan_." Meg told her seriously.

Christine couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Meg, my talking to him should have nothing to do with my working here. It is not the point of the matter. I just wish Raoul could understand that. He is more concerned with my speaking to Erik than my actually being happy back up onstage." Christine said gloomily. "I hate that."

"I do see your point Christine, but can you really blame Raoul's paranoia?" Meg reasoned. "I think he is only asking because he loves you so much."

"I suppose you are right. I just wish that he would focus on us. Not things that don't matter anymore." She replied knowing that everything she was saying was an utter lie. Erik mattered, now more than ever.

The two continued with thinking as they sat in silence watching the other members of the opera run through their act. Christine noted how well the younger ballerinas were improving under Madam Giry's guidance. She would be sure to mention that to her adopted mother later in the day. The entire cast was taken by surprise when the two managers rushed onstage yelling at one another. They looked completely frightened by something. Christine felt her breathe catch in her throat as she stared at what Firmin was holding in his hand. She would recognize that stationary for the rest of her life. Especially the skull that was Erik's seal.

"The Opera Ghost is back!" Firmin yelled aloud to everyone. "We just received a letter from him."

It was as if everyone in the theater had the same reaction, gasping from the shock. Though there had been a few muffled screams. It was when Madam Giry appeared that everyone silenced themselves. Christine tired to ignore the sudden looks she was now receiving. That could not be good. Madam Giry's expression matched the rest of the cast; she was just as afraid as everyone else.

"What does it say?" She asked the managers as she walked over to stand beside them.

Both Firmin and Andre looked down at the envelope in horror. Andre looked as if he was about to start crying. Christine thought about how Erik must be enjoying this. Firmin opened it and pulled out the red ink stained letter.

Clearing his throat he began. "To my dear managers and the members of the opera…I realize that it had been quite a long time since I've made my presence known. Some misfortunes in my personal life arose and had me a bit put out."

Christine tired to ignore the looks that were sent her way. "Now, all is good. My dignity is back. My state of mind is back. My health is superb and the music I create is just as amazing as it always has been. But the most important thing to me is the fact that the love of my life is back. I would like to personally extend a warm welcome to Madam de Changy.

"It is truly wonderful to have you back. A voice as gorgeous as yours would be a shame to waste. Considering the fact that I am back, I would like to remind you two gentlemen that my previous demands still stand and I will have you know that I will take drastic measure should my instructions not be followed.

The expressions that filled the room were ones of freight. No one was prepared. Firmin took a deep breath before finishing. "I understand that I demand a great deal, but you must come to realize that greatness comes with a price. Your obedient servant, O.G."

Christine could feel the air in her lungs restrict. She was suddenly reliving a nightmare. Her eyes widened in surprise when she heard a soft chuckle in her ear. "I am back for good!" Erik told her and only her. His voice was filled with amusement.

**You want to know what I would do next? I would make the author really happy by reviewing!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Indecisive No Longer

**A/N Hello to all! I am so sorry that it has been forever since I have updated. I will start updating more often now that I have time again. He is the seventh chapter and I hope you enjoy and please review. You don't understand how helpful and motivating it is to have reviews.**

**Thanks so much,**

**Stephy Lynn**

Ch. 7 Indecisive No Longer

Christine felt as if her heart was breaking apart, piece by piece. The remains hanging on by a thread as she raced to get answers. How in the world could this be happening? She was sure that everyone in the theater was wondering whether or not she had indeed lost her sanity when they saw her run backstage in a hurry to get to her dressing room. She desperately needed to talk to Erik, to help him make sense of what he was doing. Christine had been almost certain that Erik would change.

_Maybe he has_, her mind mused. He had not really threatened anyone's life! That had to be a good sign. All he wanted was his money and a bit of creative liability. _NO! _Her mind screamed; he could not be doing this. Not when she was so close to having him back in her life once more. He would not mess this up, she would not let him.

Her lungs felt ready to burst as she pushed open her dressing room door. She paused to let her self take a deep breath as the door slammed shut behind her. She quickly turned to lock it.

"Er-rik!" She panted softly. It was hard for her to get a word out from the restricting corset to her sudden burst of exertion. She was not used to exerting her self in such a way.

"Erik!" She whispered with more frenzy. Christine could not have anyone hearing her.

People would laugh at the irony if they knew she was actually seeking out the Opera Ghost. Christine could not even begin to imagine what Raoul's mind would think if he knew the truth.

"Erik! Please do not do this to me." Christine pleaded. "Please assure me that you are not going to do this to me again!"

Christine felt her heart jump when Erik suddenly responded.

"I am not doing anything to you, Christine." His powerful voice resonated through the room. He sounded so calm and that unnerved Christine more than she wanted to admit.

He was not happy, that she interpret that much.

Erik stood behind the mirror still mesmerized by Christine's beauty, but the truth remained that he was nothing but a shell of a man. He had no heart and as sadistic as it sounded, he was fine with that simple fact. It was something he could live with. He was dead inside and he blamed Christine for that. He wanted revenge, the sweet feeling of victory from hurting others.

This was only the beginning of his plan.

"Erik, show yourself to me." Christine said frustrated. "Why hide? I know where you are."

Erik smiled at her feistiness. He found the latch that allowed the mirror to slide open as he stepped into Christine's dressing room. He wanted to laugh as he took in Christine's expression. Her face conveyed more than one emotion; it was more of a mixture of fright, shock, and confusion.

Erik waited for her to say something, but when she said nothing he walked over and took a seat on the little loveseat that sat across from her vanity. In a gentlemanly manner Erik crossed his legs and looked up at Christine expectantly.

Christine could feel her blood begin to boil. She was sure that her eyes were larger than Erik had ever seen them before. She wanted to lash out so badly and strike him. He was being ridiculously and unnervingly calm. Erik was up to something; he had to be. Of this Christine was absolutely positive.

"What are you trying to do, Erik?" Christine asked accusingly.

Erik felt his heart begin to race. It should not have shocked him that she could read him that easily, but he needed to put on a flawless facade.

"What ever do you mean, my dear?" Erik asked trying to sway her thinking by acting confused.

Christine's face went red. "Stop it you crazy man. What are you trying to pull? Do you not realize that you are no longer the Phantom of the Opera?! You are just Erik." She squeaked angrily.

Erik was surprised that she was so honest. He stood up and walked up to her. She was being brave; she stood her ground not even taking a step away as he inched closer.

"You are right." He agreed with her. "But it is just not enough being Erik. I just cannot live out the rest of my life only being poor, pitiful Erik. That is not all I will ever be, I will guarantee that. I am back and better than ever."

His eyes gleamed, but instead of madness shining through to her it was perfect clarity that shone though his eyes glaring back at her. She felt herself swallow. "I just do not want anyone getting hurt."

Erik looked at her with a blank expression. "People will get hurt, but not by the things that I do." He told her seriously.

Christine felt her stomach churn. She did not know how to interpret what Erik had just told her. He was a man with many ulterior motives.

"Well, I am here just like I promised. What can I help you with?" Erik asked finally getting to the point of this special appearance.

Christine looked back up at him and tried to form the words. "I am not sure." She told him honestly. "I am just so confused."

Erik looked at Christine truly confused this time. "What could you possibly be confused about?" He asked.

"I am confused about what I want in my life and who I want in my life." Christine answered truthfully.

Erik turned his head away. "What are you trying to say? How does this have anything to do with me?"

"I don't know!" Christine cried as she ran her hands through her hair. "I am not happy. My life is not what I expected. I do love Raoul, but my mind always wanders back to you."

Christine looked at Erik hoping to be able to read his expression. Finally he turned his gaze back to her and he was more at ease when he saw that her eyes mirrored his. They were both terrified of what could happen. Erik felt something inside him tingle. Could she undo all the damage she had caused?

"I just do not want to be afraid of what I want anymore." Christine finally told him.

"Are you crazy?" Erik asked her in complete shock. "You are married! What the hell are you thinking in that delusional brain of yours?"

Christine smiled at his frenzy. She walked over and sat down next Erik on the love seat he was sitting on as she took his hand in hers.

"I just want to know why you have such a hold on me." Christine told him happily as she gazed into his eyes. "I want to know why it is that I have such a hold on you. I want to know you Erik…all of you. I am finally ready."

Erik could feel all the blood rush to his face. Christine was finally ready to be with him? It could not be true. He had thought this day would never come. He stared back at her, seeing the desire for him in her eyes. She was offering herself to him; her body language was making that perfectly clear.

Losing all self control Erik brought his lips crushing down on hers. He wanted Christine now…he would have her now. He felt light headed, she just tasted so sweet and warm. It was a sensation unlike anything he had ever felt. He pulled away and gazed into her eyes.

She was still permitting him to continue.

"You are playing with fire, Christine."

Christine smiled mischievously as she quickly pulled away his mask and pulled his face down to hers. She locked him in another kiss and tried to pull him closer to her body. They pulled apart and Christine smiled once more.

"That is a risk I am willing to take." She replied back seductively.

Erik could not help but smile and brought his lips back down to hers. He was laughing inside.

His plan was already in motion.

**If I were you I would go and review!!**


End file.
